1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,222; 4,191,608; 4,407,692; 4,957,179; 5,708,462; 6,241,407 and 6,579,021.